Locuras en Código Lyoko-Cap 4: Eva Skinner,una chica caliente
by Feryael Justice
Summary: Resumen: Se aproxima el fin de semana,y Eva Skinner llega al colegio. Eva conoce a nuestros guerreros y consigue convencerles para tener una tarde loca,pero después de la tarde loca algo pasa... Cuidado: Tiene mucho Lemon. ( 13 )


**Locuras en Código Lyoko -Cap.4:**

**Eva Skinner,una chica caliente.**

**Resumen: Se aproxima el fin de semana,y Eva Skinner llega al colegio. Eva conoce a nuestros guerreros y consigue convencerles para tener una tarde loca,pero después de la tarde loca algo pasa...**

**Cuidado: Este capítulo contiene bastante Lemon.**

CAPÍTULO 4

_Eva Skinner,una chica caliente._

Es viernes,un día cualquiera para nuestros guerreros,son las diez de la mañana y Jeremy,Aelita,Odd,Ulrich y Laura están en clase de ciencias con su tutora,la .

(Llaman a la puerta.)

-Pasa. -Dice la Señorita Hertz con un tono como si no le importase lo que acaba de suceder.

Entran el director y una chica misteriosa,parece ser una chica nueva en la escuela;es alta,rubia y un poco delgada.

-¿Qué sucede ?

- (A la ) Ahora voy a eso. (A los alumnos) Bien,chicos y chicas,tenemos una nueva alumna en nuestro fantástico colegio.

Espero que la tratéis muy bien y algunos y algunas os hagáis amigas de ella.

Todos los de la clase muestran una cara de desinterés.

-¡Genial! Pasa,señorita...¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Eva Skinner. (La susurra) Es una chica muy extraña,cuando me ha respondido a todas mis preguntas lo hacía como si tuviera miedo de algo. Pero bueno,te la encargo.

-Ah,vale...Entonces,pasa .

La chica entra sin estar ni una pizca de nerviosa y el director se va.

-Bien,bienvenida a nuestro colegio y a nuestra clase, .

Te advierto que este colegio es muy estricto pero a la vez muy fiestero.

Espero que te lo pases muy bien y aprendas mucho de aquí.

Ahora cada uno se presentará y así conocerás a todos poco a poco.

-Hola,Eva. Yo me llamo Pablo y tengo 14 años. Encantado.

-Hola,Eva. Yo me llamo Jeremy y tengo 14 años.

-Hola,Eva. Yo me llamo Aelita y tengo 14 años.

-Hola,Eva. Yo me llamo Ulrich y tengo 14 años. Bienvenida.

-Hola,Eva. Yo me llamo Odd,tengo 14 años,me gustan mucho los perros y las comidas,soy el campeón de ducha rápida...

-¡Odd! ¡Haz el favor! -Le exige la .

-Vale,vale. Bueno,tengo 14 años y es un gusto conocerte.

Esto se repite sucesivamente hasta que ya acaba de presentarse toda la clase.

-En fin. Eva,¿quieres decir algunas palabras?

-Mmm...Está bien. Hola a todos. Yo me llamo Eva Skinner. Tengo 14 años también. Me gusta mucho conocer a mucha gente pero suelo descontrolarme en algunas ocasiones.

-Genial. Ya que todos nos conocemos,continuemos la clase. Vamos a ver,Eva. Tu tienes el libro y un cuaderno,¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Vale,pues vamos por el tema 5 y estamos explicando el punto 2.

-Vale.

-Como os decía antes,las moléculas del agua son equivalentes a...

Suena el timbre.

-¡Por fin! ¡Se acabó la clase más aburrida del día! Ahora a por las demás y se acabó por esta semana. -Odd salta de alegría.

Pasan cinco horas y acaban las clases. Los chicos se reúnen en la cafetería.

-Rosa,ponme tres platos de carne,dos botes de ketchup y ponme otras 3 manzanas de postre. -Dice Odd.

-Pero Odd,¿eso no será demasiado?

-Qué va.

Los chicos se sirven y se sientan en una misma mesa.

Cinco minutos después llega la nueva a su mesa.

-¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros? -Dice Eva.

Los 7 se miran,y toman una decisión.

-Eh...Vale,sientate ahí. -Dice Jeremy.

Hay unos minutos de silencio entre los 8. Pero Ulrich es el que rompe el silencio.

-Y bien,Eva. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Eres huérfana? ¿Te gustan los deportes? ¿Como eres?

-Yo soy española. No,no soy huérfana. Tampoco me gustan los deportes.

Como dije en clase,soy una chica a la que le gusta mucho conocer mucha gente y a veces me puedo descontrolar.

-¿Descontrolar en qué sentido? -Odd se interesa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que si te puedes descontrolar en cuanto a volverte loca o a descontrolarte sexualmente.

-¡Ala! Tu eres un poco guarro,¿no?

Nadie responde a esa pregunta hacia Odd.

-Pero,si os digo la verdad...Esperad,¿me jurais que vais a guardarme el secreto?

-¿Todavía no nos conoces del todo y ya nos cuentas un secreto? -Se extraña Aelita.

-Esque yo soy así...Bueno,¿entonces me lo guardáis,si o no?

Todos asienten.

-De acuerdo. Yo la verdad esque sí que me descontrolo en las dos cosas,sobretodo sexualmente. Mirad,un día me puse en mi cama,miré porno en mi móvil y empecé a bajar mi mano,a quitarme las bragas,a tocarme eso,se movía,tiene una forma como de...ah. Se siente como que te la remueven,se movía el todo el músculo de mi vag...

-¡Vale,vale! Ya lo hemos pillado. Y estamos comiendo,por favor. -Se apresuró a decir Jeremy.

-Perdon,perdon. Esque tengo unas ganas de hacerlo con alguien...terribles.

Todos se vuelven a mirar.

-¿Y si quedamos mañana por la tarde,a las seis,en el bosque? Ahí te llevaríamos a un sitio seguro,donde nadie nos vería,¿no? -Propone William.

Todos estan de acuerdo,incluso Eva.

Ese mismo día,por la noche...

-Odd,duerme ya. Que mañana va a ser un gran día. -Dice Ulrich.

-Esque no puedo parar de pensar cómo la tendrá...Tengo una práctica con todo esto ya...Soy un amateur...Pero ella,será una principiante. Tendremos que suplicarle a Laura,la más profesional en esto,que la enseñe mañana por la mañana si queremos disfrutar mucho mañana.

-Está bien,pero duerme ya.

-Vale.

Es sábado por la mañana,las diez y media exactamente.

-Odd,Odd. ¡Odd,despierta ya!

-Ñajaham...Ehm...Si,mamá...Ya voy a por Kiwi...Kiwi...

-¡Odd! .-Ulrich alza la voz como cuando se sube el volumen de un altavoz.

-¡Ah! ¡Ulrich! ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Que son las diez y media de la mañana! ¿No tenias que decirle algo a una tal...Laura?

-¡Es cierto! Ahora mismo voy.

Odd se viste y va a la habitación de Laura.

-¡Laura! -Abre la puerta rápidamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Que,qué pasa? Ah,Odd. Eres tú. Pero,¿qué pasa para que abras así tan corriendo?

-Esque te tengo que pedir un favor y tienes un tiempo limitado.

-Uf...Está bien,haber qué me pides ahora...

-¿Te acuerdas de la quedada con Eva para esta tarde?

-Sí.

-Pues te suplico que la enseñes todo lo relacionado con el sexo,ya que tú eres la más experta de todas con esto,y lo digo por experiencia,así que te pido que la enseñes sobretodo cómo hacerlo conmigo porque tu lo sabes más que nadie y que ella sepa cómo excitarme.

-Mmm...Está bien,lo haré Odd.

-¡Súper!

-¡Espera! A cambio quiero algo a cambio.

-Jo,Laura. Haber,¿qué quieres?

-Quiero que mañana tengas una noche loca conmigo.

-Eh...vale.

Después de la conversación Laura se marcha a buscar a Eva.

-Hola,Eva.

-¡Hola,Laura! ¿Preparada para esta tarde?

-Em...venía a hablarte sobre eso.

-¿Ah,si? ¿Y porqué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Aver,quiero enseñarte como hacer todo esto del sexo.

-Em...¡Vale! ¡Genial! Quiero aprender mucho para esta tarde.

-Está bien,comencemos. Vamos a un sitio secreto.

Las dos se van a un callejón que hay detrás del colegio.

-Vamos a ver Eva,¿estás preparada?

-Sí.

-Vale,entonces comencemos. Para empezar,tienes que empezar a seducir al otro,como por ejemplo: Hola,guapo. Seguro que quieres tocar mis melones,los tengo super gigantes,y también la tengo muy sabrosa.

Esa sería la parte de seducir,después viene ponerte los preservativos,y luego es cuando él actúa,él se pone encima tuya o tú encima de él,eso ya lo elegís vosotros. Más tarde él te la meterá,sentirás un enorme placer poco a poco,y cuando empieze a sacar y meter,te sentirás super bien y te vendrán ganas de chillar de placer,al menos me pasa a mí. Bien,todo eso es lo que vas a hacer esa tarde,nada más,y si quieres con alguno mas. Yo te aconsejo que a Odd le pongas las bubbies en su cara,que te las lama y todo eso,le excita mucho. Te aconsejo que lo hagas sobretodo con Odd.

-Vale. Lo he entendido. ¡Gracias Laura!

Laura sale de el callejón.

(…)

Son las cinco de la tarde,y todos están en el bosque.

-De acuerdo. Eva,síguenos. -Dice William.

Llegan a la fábrica,y se sitúan detrás del ascensor.

-Comencemos,haber Eva...¿Con quién lo quieres hacer primero? -Pregunta Jeremy.

-Con Odd.

-¡Bien! -Salta Odd.

-De acuerdo. Entonces: Laura con William,Odd con Eva,Ulrich con Yumi y Aelita conmigo. ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Todos se comienzan a desnudar. Eva se pone a excitar a Odd.

-Odd. ¡Odd! Seguro que quieres tocar mis melones,los tengo super gigantes,y también la tengo muy sabrosa. Ven aquí.

Odd va hacia ella como un perro yendo a por un palo tirado por el amo y empiezan a hacerlo.

Cinco minutos más tarde.

-¡Aah! ¡Ooh! ¡Siiiiiiiii! ¡Ahh! ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Sigue Odd! ¡Ooh! ¡Venga,no pares delincuente! ¡Castigame! ¡Siii! -Eva chilla gozando de placer.

Los demás se quedan sorprendidos con ella mientras lo hacen.

Tres horas después acaban.

-Ooh...Me ha encantado. ¡Quiero más! Pero otro día. Odd me encanta tu arma. (Se acerca en pose sexy y le coge de un brazo mirándole de frente)

Otro día quedamos tú y yo para gozar.

En ese instante se oye una explosión en la entrada de la fábrica.

Aparece un hombre de negro del humo,es extraño. Tiene unas gafas de sol,corbata y un traje negro.

(…)

¿Qué será? Lo veréis en el próximo capítulo.

Notas del autor: Creo que me he pasado un poco con el tema del sexo,¿no creeis? Bueno,me ponéis todo en los reviews :)


End file.
